


I hate this

by Zeeline



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Figure Skating RPF, Maksyl - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Maksyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeeline/pseuds/Zeeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl hates the current situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate this

**Author's Note:**

> Not a fanfic writer, but these two just inspire.  
> No beta
> 
> It's a one shot, but if you guys like it, I would be willing to continue.

She looked down at her phone. Scrolling through the images on Instagram. Her heart skipped a beat when passed a picture of 4 guys. She could pick him out right away. No matter if he was alone or in a crowd of 50 people. Her eyes always seeking him out, a smile reaching them each time she spotted him.

She had to stop herself for tapping it. She always used to, but not anymore. It was like there was a switch. It turned to off 2-3 days after the final. Now, 2 weeks later, it was still all over the media. Everything they did being watched, the feeling of having all eyes on them. An innocent thing like just liking a picture. It would all be blown out of proportion. It was easier for her than form him. He slipped up all the time. 

_"Babe"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Are you sure about this?" She could see the hurt in his eyes. She hated it._

_"We have to, you know we do. I hate this as much as you do" He wasn't sure about that.  
_

_That night they had won the Mirror Ball Trophy. They had celebrated all night, or at least until they had to get on the plane. They were sitting in the back, having withdrawn from the crowd to get a minute to themselves. Or as to themselves as you could get on a small plane filled with people._

_"We need to give it time. Let things cool down. We both agree that we want to keep this private, that this is our thing, not for the world to exploit, so this is what we have to do" She looked at him._

_He brought their joined hands up to his lips and kissed them. He knew she was right. And he was willing to do anything to keep this. He had never felt anything like this in his life, and terrified of losing it. Making sure they didn't have an audience, he gave her a quick peck on the lips. They all knew, they would all help keep it under wrap, but it didn't mean he wanted to give them a show._

She thought back to their conversation. Hating it with all her being. This is not how it is suppose to feel like when you are in love. She wanted to scream it from the rooftops, tell everyone she knew, just be with him all the time. Instead they were apart, had minimal/no public contact. And even getting in phone calls here and there was hard. Always making sure she was alone or around people she trusted, making sure she wasn't waking him, due to timezones (although it happen all the time).

_"Babe, what's wrong?"_

_"How did you know it was me? You never turn your light on, and never look at who is calling"_

_"Only you would call at this time. And I know. I always know when it's you" She loved is groggy voice. Made  his accent_ _even sexier.  
_

_"Sorry I woke you"_

_"It's okay babe, you can wake me when ever you want, I told you that. Everything okay?"_

_"I miss you"_

_Silent. He didn't need to say anything, She knew he missed her, just as much as she missed him. Listening to his breath made her calm. After having him so close for so long, she missed hearing him breath._

_"I love you babe, you know that. This will end, I promise."_

_"I love you too"_

She looked at the phone again.

**4 more days**

**♥**

The smile reached her eyes again, seeing the answer she got.


End file.
